Aboard the Silver Cyborg
by Browneyedreamer
Summary: When a new threat creates a galatical war Jim Hawkins is called into action with every drafted spacer.Madison,daughter of a spacer capt'n whom just returned home & is in no condition to fight, disguises herself as a boy she boards the Silver Cyborg.Jim/OC
1. Proper Women

**Hey you guys, so long story short I recently bought Treasure Planet and I've been itching to write a fanfic story! hehe Anywho this is a "T" rated fic but the rating may go up and I hope to do Jim Hawkins and the new characters justice! Don't forget to leave a review! Criticism is welcome of course! - Browneyedreamer**

**Disclaimer: I own none of Disney's characters, I just play with them! ;) hehe**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Proper Women**

A seventeen-year-old girl pushed through the crowded streets of the busy ports. Different sailors boarding ships, workers loading cargo, and families sniffing goodbyes to their loved one occupying its docks. She spotted a familiar five mast shipped as it glinting proudly in the noon sky, while it bobbed silently in the air; the RLS SuperNova.

" Madison wait!" A female voice sounded behind her.

The young woman paid no head as she gathered her petticoat-ed skirts about her and sprinted towards the dock. Dodging various species of life and cargo she finally made it to the dock of the SuperNova. Her brown eyes darted around nervously, waiting for a familiar face. A large hand tapped her shoulder as she froze, knowing that she was an unchaperoned girl in a very busy port, let alone the fact that there are no such things as human women spacers.

" You plan on commeendering this ship miss?" A rough voice questioned.

A smile spread across her face as she turned to face a broad shoulder man in a captain's uniform. His blue coat worn as various medals and badges of honor glinted proudly from his right breast. Blue eyes smiled at her, his hair dark with grey peppering his temples. She instantly launched herself into his arms as he laughed with surprise, returning her embrace with a tight squeeze.

" Father!" She laughed as he started to swing her in circles, much like when she was a child.

" Maddy!" He mocked in a similar manner, setting her down. " Where's your aunt?"

" Oh, aunt Norien?" Madison laughed nervously." She's...ah...catching up."

" Maddy you know the rules." He reprimanded her, taking a moment to rub his bad knee.

" When have I ever let those stop me?" Madison questioned playfully, trying to soften her father's glare.

" Madison Jane Kingsley!" A shrill voice cut through the air.

_' Ah shit.'_ She thought to herself, wincing at her full name.

" What did I tell you about running off like that!?" The elder woman complained, her brown eyes darting with worry about who would be watching. She soon tried to catch her breath as she righted her skirts and made sure her bonnet was still in place. " It's not proper for a young woman."

" I'm sorry aunt Norien." Madison mumbled, rolling her eyes at her aunt's incessant worry.

" Really Arthur." Norien addressed her father. " You really should keep an eye on this one- Oh my! The look at the state of your hair and clothes Madison!"

Before she knew it Madison found herself in her aunt's clutches as the woman started fixing her skirts about her. Then righted her collar and straightened her silver locket, before moving on to her hair which she found the need to braid all over again. Madison waved her away before putting her long black hair in a messy twist, then hid it beneath her bonnet. Giving her father and exasperated look as if to say ' see what I put up with?' before she walked the plank up to her father's ship.

" She is quite the handful isn't she?" Arthur laughed, watching his daughter board the ship with a close eye.

" Arthur you don't know how much worry she causes me daily!" Norien shrieked. " I mean really, how in the galaxy she going to attract a husband? She needs to calm down and act like a proper young lady or no sensible man will come near her!"

" H-Husband!?" Arthur stuttered.

" Well yes," Norien continued softly. " She's almost of age and she really needs to focus on her future. With you acting like she can just run around like a five-year-old is not helping! She needs to get her head out of the galaxy, away from those solar ships and back down to Earth. Where she belongs."

" You don't think I've tried?" Arthur questioned gruffly, rubbing a large hand at the base of his neck. " She's got this need for adventure, she's too much like her mother..."

" I know, but don't you think Jane would want Madison to have a nice, sensible husband?" Norien sighed softly. " A future?"

Arthur felt his throat starting to constrict at the thought of his late and only wife. He watched as Madison, a spitting image of Jane, stood at the bridge. Recognizing that wistful look that he had seen in his wife so many times, while Madison looked across the wide open galaxy. He knew he wasn't always there for her, the life of a spacer always uncertain and hectic. He also had an inkling that what maybe Norien, his wife's sister, was saying was right. Madison really did need to settle down and focus on her studies and maybe start attracting...suitors. Although it was a hard concept for him to swallow, she was growing up at an alarming rate and Norien seemed to be the only one who could accommodate those needs.

" It seemed like only yesterday she was knee high, running towards me in pigtails." Arthur voiced his musings.

" I know," Norien agreed with a nod of her head. " but the reality is, that's she's not a child anymore. When we return to Earth, she needs to immerse herself into her studies and I will be tutoring her on how to behave and act like a young lady. Which will apply within the home and in_ public_."

While Norien and Arthur were discussing Madison's future, the young woman in question was exploring the SuperNova. Carrying on a familiar routine that she has done every time she has been able to board the solar ship, usually before her father left on another shipment or when he came home. She carried on quietly, never conversing with the other spacers for they changed regularly which each different company he shipped goods to different planets for. Madison sighed as she crossed to starboard and went up a flight of stairs, which lead to a circular platform, mimicking the one atop the bird's nest. She recalled her father calling them flying bridges as she stood upon the small platform, looking down into the endless miles of stars and and dots of planets winking back at her. Madison then exited the flying bridge as she made her way to the main deck, observing the large copper generator stick up from underneath the bridge. Knowing that it was powered from the energy gathered from the solar sails, then stopped in front of the main-mast. She looked up at the crows nest as her eyes traveled up the miles of rope criss-crossing like a make shift ladder to reach it.

_' How I wish I could get rid of these blasted skirts and climb up there, the view must be amazing.'_ Madison thought to herself wistfully.

Madison allowed herself to reach out and grip of the lines in her hands as she contemplated just going up a few feet.

" What do you think your doing little lady?"

" N-Nothing father." Madison answered, turning around to see her father watching her.

Madison felt her cheeks turn red in embarrassment, wondering how long he had been watching her. While she gazed in wonder at his ship like she was a small child all over again. She dared her eyes to meet with him only to see a sad smile grace his weathered face. She took a moment as she looked for the fit, pistol firing, spacer that her mother fell in love with. From what she's been told by her aunt and various family members, she got her sassy attitude and adventuresome personality from her mother. Which is why she fell in love and married a spacer, Madison could make out a smaller more fit form of her father. The worry wrinkles and graying seeming to fall away as a new spacer cabin boy stood proudly, gazing out into the various wonders from a twelve mast ship. During her musings she had subconsciously started fingering the silver locket which sat low on her neck, her mother's, whom she wished she could have known, never getting the chance since she died during child birth.

" Your the only piece of her I got left you know." Arthur interrupted her thoughts.

Madison silently raised her eyebrow.

" Which is why I need you with Norien, safe." He continued.

_' God, please don't let him start this speech again.' _Madison groaned internally.

" Trust me if I could take you on every voyage and have all these epic experiences that you seem to think I do; I would. But you must understand that one, the human race has outlawed any kind of women spacers and second...I need you home safe." Arthur explained softly.

" Uh! Why!? I thought all those years ago when women fought for their rights we could work equally amongst men!" Madison exclaimed angrily, ignoring his last point.

" That was before solar spacing was even known to mankind." Arthur gave a humorless chuckle. " Our species government is worried that the human race is becoming less dominant, with all these new and unknown aliens occupying the galaxy, a woman's job is needed in creating families. You've heard it in your classes from every teacher you've aggravated about it, you shouldn't need me to repeat it."

" Yeah, yeah I know." Madison grumbled, leaning against the mast; arms folded defiantly.

" Well then you know how important it is to your aunt that... to your aunt and I, that you stay on Earth and behave." The old spacer reminded her. " Now I was speaking to Norien and she has told me that it would be best if you started taking lessons from her on how to act like a....uh...proper woman-"

" Poper woman!?" Madison scoffed. " Ha!"

" I expect you to be nothing but compliant and obedient. Do I make myself clear?" He continued on in cold and commanding voice, she's only heard when he orders his crew about to leave port.

Madison stood there, so shocked and hurt that her mouth opened and closed trying to form words. After finding that nothing would come from her mouth she sent her father a heated glare before roughly brushing past him. Arthur sighed as he watched his daughter walk down the plank and standing off near the cargo load; her anger rolling off of her in almost visible waves. Norien daintily joined his side on the ship as she gave him a knowing look.

" I'm guessing you told her then." She shook her head.

" Well I had to sooner or later." Arthur answered in almost a defensive tone.

" Yes, but now you've got her in a state and she's going to be particularly unruly now." She replied with a pointed look.

" Gets it from her mother I presume." Arthur shrugged his shoulders.

" No actually that would be her stubborn side," Norien continued. " Which she unmistakeably got from her _father_."

Arthur stood there speechless.

" Alright now move your old bones, we've got to catch the last flight out of this place to Earth." Norien continued, slipping an arm through Arthur's with sisterly affection.

Arthur nodded his head as he started walking her off the ship and down the plank, his limping getting more severe with age. He approached Madison and as he was going to inform her of their leave he suddenly cried out in pain, falling to his right knee.

" Father!" Madison exclaimed, turning to see him on the ground.

" What's wrong Arthur?" Norien questioned softly, trying her best not to make a scene.

" It's nothing." The old captain gasped. " Just this knee, it's starting to give out on me."

" How many times has this happened?" Madison questioned worriedly, helping him to his feet as she looped her arm through his.

" A few times on the voyage but lately it's been getting difficult to walk." He admitted starting to walk slowly.

He saw the worried look the two females shared as they flanked his side in a protective manner. Arthur gave a big laugh causing his large belly to shake as he drew the two near him. He assured him that all would be well once he got some rest as they made their way to another loading dock; boarding for Earth. An hour later Madison sat bored on the passenger ship as she sat on the quarterdeck, looking back at Spaceport Crecentia which they had just left, the port looking like a crescent moon. She always felt like crying when she left, wishing for another occasion which could bring her back to the exciting place.

_' Oh stop it and grow up, you know you will never be a spacer! So you might as well face reality.' _Her conscience spoke up rather harshly.

Madison couldn't help but agree with the voice though, she knew that her father and Norien mean well. Hell, they have her better interests at heart more than she ever will. So with a silent goodbye she returned to her designated room, waiting to land back on her prison; Earth.

/*~*~*~*~*~*~/

Eons away a tall alien with a female figure watched as all different kinds of species ransacked a passenger ship, killing humans and other types of aliens alike. The female watched with a sick smile, her green pigmented skin matched with her long hair. Which at first would seem like dreadlocks, although where hair would be the locks wound with green scales; the ends having an arrowhead like design. The ends seemed to join in her reaction as they opened to reveal razor sharp needle-like teeth, snapping and biting in delight. Her scale covered eyebrows rose in fascination at the sight as electric green eyes observed the screaming innocents being picked off one by one. Her long face ending in an almost pointed chin, her jaw twitching as if she'd rather be down on the ship next to hers; killing along with her crew.

" Schlop!" She hissed.

" Yes, Captain Sauren!?" A pudgy blue alien waddled over, black symbols covering him from head to large stomach.

" Guard our ship." Sauren ordered, grabbing onto a spare rope. " I'm heading over to have a little tet-a-tet with the captain."

Without waiting for a reply she swung herself from the bow, landing on the bridge of the other ship. She looked to see a man in a navy blue captains uniform, desperately fighting off the enclosing aliens, trying to shield his wife who seemed heavy with child. As soon as she approached, her long black high heeled boots clicking, the group around him dispersed. With a flick of her curled nail the captain's weapons were torn from his person. She watched as unadulterated horror flicked across his face, which broadened her smile as she approached him. With a dramatic swish of her red tailored coat her other hand stopped short of his neck in a cupping position. Instantly the Captain felt pressure around his airways as he started to turn blue.

" Now," Sauren continued in a calm voice. " You are going to tell me where your pay and valuables are. They are most likely locked as well so you will also hand me the key to wherever they are hidden. Understood?"

The Captain bravely shook his head defiantly.

Without breaking eye contact Sauren pointed a pistol at his wife's head.

" Understood!?" She snapped, levitating him further into the air.

The brave Captain darted her eyes from Sauren's pistols to his wife's blue eyes, filled with tears of fright. He hurriedly agreed by bobbing his head up and down frantically, struggling to remain conscious. Sauren smiled, revealing pointed teeth letting go of the man, as he fell to the ship with a loud thump.

" That wasn't too hard now was it?" She asked in a mock concerned tone. " Although you did defy me, so you are going to have to suffer the consequence."

Before the Captain could utter a word of mercy a cyber bullet from the aimed pistol shot through his wife's skull. A red mist sprayed onto the polished wood behind her as she slumped back silently. Her face still holding the mold of fear it had been in as blood soaked her golden hair. Her husband reacting in shock as he tried to process the scene behind him, he then turned his accusing eyes towards Sauren.

" I'LL DIE BEFORE I GIVE YOU ANYHTING!" He spat.

Sauren rolled her eyes, not allowing any sort of apprehension to flicker across her face. Then a sudden cry put her previous plan back into action. Watching a small boy bounding towards them, he could not be more than seven. He shared blue eyes and golden hair, features so similar to the couple before the alien. Sauren smirked as she wordlessly gathered the small boy, who could be no more the seven, within her constraining locks.

" Jeremy!" The Captain cried in disbelief.

" You know what happened last time you defied me." Sauren stated coolly, outstretching her open palm; waiting.

" Mama!" Jeremy cried, recognizing his mother's bloodied form.

The Captain hurriedly reached around his neck before producing a gold chain, a large brass key dangling from the end of it. He explained to the woman that it opened a compartment in a large cabinet within his quarters. There, he said, where he held all of his money and goods. Sauren swiped the key from his hand, blood oozing from the scratches she sliced within his palm. Although the wounds didn't seem to bother him as he stayed completely focused on his trapped son. His pleas for her to release him continued as she turned away from him; inspecting the key further. She knew with her back turned to him that Jeremy was tauntingly out of his reach, as the young boy tried to reach for his father. Although her precious locks would have none of it as they snapped ferociously each time the Captain reached for him.

" Git rid of him." She hissed to her first mate.

An insectoid with long, strong legs that had menacing points sticking out behind it's calves and thighs led to a lean, bony body which it's spine could be clearly seen. Although it was protected by hard shelling which lead into menacing arms which ended in pinchers that one should see on a lobster or crab. It's face leading into a small mouth, hook like teeth poking out from over his bottom lip, where his nose would be a large pointed needle; like a mosquitoes, pointed out dangerously. It's eyes large an almost fly-like with another set of smaller ones dotting just below, blinking back at her through blood red pupils.

" Aye Cap'n." His gravely voice answered as he opened on of his pinchers.

Grabbing the horrified Captain by the throat he flexed his biceps as the pinchers sliced through his neck. Jeremy screamed as he watched his father's head roll off of the deck, his body falling limp next to his wife. Sauren sent him a smirk as she gave her nod of approval, the insectoid dipping his head in what seemed like honor.

" PAPA!" Jeremy screamed. " NOOO! WAKE UP! MAMA!"

" Children are just so annoying." Sauren stated before turning to her first mate. " Wouldn't you agree Mr. Kroggins?"

" Absolutely Captain." Kroggins wheezed.

Sauren gave him a smirk before her locks opened their ends and latched onto the boy's neck. Blood rapidly flowed from his viens as they spilled over his small frame and onto the bridge. Once he fell limp the locks threw the body next to his family's before giving a hiss of triumph. A contented sigh escaped Sauren as she ordered Mr. Kroggins to follow her into the Captain's quarters. She waved her hand as the doors opened with a wave of her hand, observing a white room with a large desk, small bunk and large oak cabinet. She strode over toward the cabinet and roughly threw the doors open before searching a compartment with a key hole. After finding it she quickly opened it, not bothering to tak out the key as she counted a year's worth of captain's earning and a few captain's logs.

" Alas, rubbish." She scoffed, handing the money to Mr. Kroggins. " Put it with the rest, get every body back on board, I think we're finished here."

The pair came back onto the main deck, as Sauren tried not to ruin her heeled boots in the crimson puddles or dead bodies. She looked at the few hundred passengers, mostly dead, with a bored expression wishing she had the time to take each and one of their prize possessions personally. Although time would not allow it, as she was sure the pathetic Galatical Protection Force would be on their way. She nodded to her first mate expectantly as his gravely voice carried over the chaos of the passenger ship.

" LISTEN UP EVERY SCUM FUCKIN' ONE OF YOU!" Mr. Kroggins addressed the crew.

_' Very colorful calling, I like it.' _Sauren smirked to herself.

" GET WHATEVER SUPPLIES YOU'VE FOUND AND YOUR SORRY ASSES BACK ON BOARD! STOP PILLAGING, KILLING AND RAPING BEFORE WE ALL GET THE GALLOWS!" Mr. Kroggins orders sent the pirates reeling into action.

Some stopped searching pockets, others tugged their swords out of limp bodies while most of the males threw the crying young women aside. They then grabbed open ropes as they swung back to the Serpent, each celebrating and laughing. Mr. Kroggins looked at the survivors, which were mainly young women and children before questioning his leader what to do with them.

" Burn the ship." Sauren replied nonchalantly.

While the others set to work on setting a bomb on the copper, solar-powered engine Sauren waited until a plank fell across poart-side of the bridge. While she turned towards her exit, Mr. Kroggins bowed and stepped back as he allowed his superior to cross before he did.

" Waiting for the lady to cross, Mr. Kroggins?" Captain Sauren mocked.

" A gentleman should, for every proper woman." Kroggins played along.

" Ha!" Sauren scoffed. " Proper women are for scum fuckers."

Mr. Kroggins smiled sickly as she used his very own words, while he followed quietly behind her on the plank of wood. Within seconds the crew of the Serpent was gathered and the twelve-mast ship, with green sails, blasted far off into another galax; to another planet. Riding on the wave of explosion from the passenger ship they had just pillaged. Certainly not their first and if Sauren could do anything about it, far from their last.

* * *

**Woot Woot! Yeah, so basically that took me all day to write and worked really hard so reviews would be much appreciated! I felt so mean just writing Sauren, I promise I'm not a mean person, just a writer trying to entertain for some reviews! Don't worry Jim Hawkins will make his sexy appearance- I mean appearance next chapter! hehe**

*** Story notes- just some fun little side notes I actually used Sauren's look from early designs that were considered for Captain Amelia and twisted them into my own sick way! hehe I got all the other terminology such as flying bridge and Spaceport Crecentia from the bonus section on the DVD. I'm trying to be as accurate as I can with the film and it's rather hard putting it all together in a story. **

**So I hoped you enjoy the first chapter and don't forget to review if you would like to see more!**


	2. Commanded

**Hey you guys, oh my goodness thank you all soo much for the wonderful reviews! I'm so happy to see that you want to read more of this story! As many of you have requested Jim (mcsexy) Hawkins will make his appearance and the plot will keep moving forward! Now on to review replies:**

**mitsuchan325: I'm really glad your enjoying the story, here's the update you wanted!**

**laugh-Out-Loud94: Thanks for your review! I'm glad you like my new story and you approve of Madison! hehe But honestly after reading the first chapter over and over and over again, getting plot ideas, I would like to develop her more and give her more back bone! Hopefully so I can avoid a Mary-sue. lol Anywho I hope you enjoy this next chapter and Jim! As promised! **

**Shep218 (kate):Thank you so much for your review! As promised Jim smexy self will be in this chapter! Yayy I was aiming for evil when I wrote Sauren! Hope you like chapter 2!**

**Writingonhearts01: Thanks so much for your reply, I hope you enjoy chapter 2!**

**Jake's Fate: Thanks for your reply, I'm glad you like my writing! I completely agree, Jim is such a cutie!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Treasure Planet..yada yada BAH HUMBAG!**

**Story Note: I googled and wikipedia and watched Treasure Planet a dozen times, yet the sphere/map that Jim finds doesn't have a specific name. So for the story's sake I've named it the Transporter. But I still don't own it!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Commanded**

" Dear God."

Gray eyes swept across the scene, flaming heat reflected in pools of utter disgust. A human, weathered, tan face watched in silent horror at the destruction done to the passenger vessel. He felt disappointment and anger build up once again, the frustration of unsuccessful capture starting to affect him. These unknown pirates dared to make him look like a cadet, tripping over his bootstraps while blindly searching for some sort of clue.

" Commander-In-Chief, there's no traces of another vessel within 400 eons of this location." A blue pigmented specimen announced, pushing his spectacles forward.

" Flocen, are there any traces of an unregistered vessel making port within a galaxy?" The Commander questioned sharply.

Images flashed across the spacer's glasses as his violet eyes scanned the information scrolling across the screen. Diagrams as well as logs organized themselves, before the spacer pressed his scaled covered forefinger to the side of the lens. Instantly the images were swiped from the screen, returning to it's transparent state.

" Negative Commander Gibbons." An apologetic voice returned.

" Damn." Gibbons muttered, turning away from the scene before him.

" Four passenger vessels have fallen to this mystery pirate, and we have yet to fine a lead!?" Gibbons barked incredulously.

The Flocen flinched at his captain's harsh words, taking his place within the group of the crew. While Gibbons casted his stormy eyes on the sailors of the Galatical Force. The destruction of the Soaring Star burning behind him, a red aura seeming to illuminate against his white apparel. The angered commander knew that a regular investigation from the force would not be enough to track and trap this new threat.

" Get us to Anthea." Gibbons stated, watching as water from fire-fighter vessels rained over the hungry flames. " Fast."

" Commander?" Flocen questioned.

" Get me the Gliders."

/*~*~*~*~*~*~/

" CAPTAIN HAWKINS!"

Crystal blue eyes that had been scanning the heavens rolled in annoyance. Their owner dropped his head in defeat as his brown bangs hung loosely against his forehead. Knowing that being a captain his moments of peace and quiet were always brief. He then let out a sigh as he observed his own apparel. He didn't look very high in command with his white cotton shirt that was mostly unbuttoned, the sleeves casually rolled up. To his brown pants and casual black buckled belt and brown shoes, he might as well just be another spacer.

" Yes, Cadet?" He questioned, leaning his tan arms atop the crows nest.

" Commander-In-Chief Gibbons sent out a request for all Gliders!" The Cadet squeaked.

At this Jim right his posture, surprised that he was called into action by his Glider status. Instantly he grabbed a hold of the ratlines, sliding down them to the main deck with ease. Instantly the Cadet stood at attention as he placed his hand in salute position.

" Tell Jenkins to get this ship to Anthea." Jim informed him.

" A-Anthea!?"

" Yes, planet Anthea within Neptune's galaxy." Jim explained slowly, a smile tugging at his lips. " Which holds Spaceport Anthea, a great city where the Galatical Academy is located. The same planet where the Galatical Council convenes."

" O-Oh! I know that Captain!" The young spacer smiled before returning to his anxious manner. " I was just surprised- but I didn't mean to say you wasted your time explaining it. I mean you are the Captain- or should I say Glider! The first human one after all-"

" Lawrence!" Jim interrupted him with a laugh.

" Sorry Sir- uh! Captain Hawkins...Glider Hawkins!" Lawrence stuttered, looking up at his commander.

" At ease, go about your duties." Jim informed him, giving the sixteen-year-old a pat on the shoulder.

Lawrence nodded, his blond hair bouncing enthusiastically as he ran to his station. Jim watched on remembering how excited he was to participate when he was a cadet himself. He then focused at the task at hand and made way to his quarters. Upon entering he observed the large scroll that sprawled across his desk, the location of his current position shown in a hologram hovering a few feet from the parchment. Stopping in front of the map he pressed a finger to the spiral shape of a galaxy. Instantly the hologram shifted giving a view of multiple galaxies and planets laying upon a grid, red dots marking different coordinates.

" Four attacks already." Jim murmered, counting the red spheres. " In no particular order."

Jim frowned as he leaned closer to the location of the last attack. He scrutinized one of the spheres, holding his gaze. As though if he stared long enough it would all make sense. Before he could pull away the red sphere suddenly burst into showering red lights; much like fireworks. Jim stumbled and covered his face in a surprise, almost losing his balance in the process.

" WHAT THE-"

Suddenly the red sparks of light turned a light shade of pink as it formed into small circles. Instantly they grouped together into a undefined blob, two large black eyes glinting as laughter bubbled from the pink blob.

" Morph!" Jim laughed, shaking his head in relief.

" WHAT THE!?" Morph shrieked impersonating Jim as he recreated the spacer's scared expression.

" Ha-ha very funny." Jim returned sarcastically.

" He-he, yeah, funny!" Morph giggled returning to it's natural state.

Jim smiled as he tickled Morph's stomach with a slender finger before redirecting his attention to the map. His smile slowly fell as the looming red lights flashed threateningly. A sick feeling spreading throughout his lower abdomen. It was times like these where he wished he had the gold spherical map in his possession that would instantly transport him to Athena. This caused him to sigh, knowing that the Galatical Council announced that it was too dangerous for any one spacer to be in complete control of.

_' This new, pirate force couldn't have gotten a hold of the Transporter could they?' _Jim pondered.

The feeling in his stomach seemed to intensify at the the thought. He shook his head knowing if that were true a much bigger uproar would have been made....but still, the meeting was foreboding. He felt a warm, gooey, substance caress his cheek. He could see Morph's body out of his peripheral vision, his concern apparent.

" Try to relax Morph." Jim soothed. " It's going to be awhile till we make port."

With a giggle the pink blob flew around Jim's head before slipping underneath the cabin door; off to imitate another crew member. Jim turned away from his desk, gazing out a window which mocked the design of a porthole. Stars glinting and shimmering back at him, he wondered if the unnamed evil force was gazing at the same stars. The twinkle of the star's light turning from a relaxing shimmer to a mocking glint. Daring him to explore every ball of gas. To try to destroy, let alone find, the pirates that took cover behind their blinding light.

" You can't keep running forever." Jim whispered an oath.

" I'll find you."

An oath he planned to keep.

/*~*~*~*~*~*~/

" YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!"

Madison glimpsed beneath her as she watched a mop of black hair soar by on a solar-sail. She couldn't help the laughter that escaped her as the adolescent boy looked up at her; his pink tongue sicking out at her.

" We'll see about that." Madison smirked.

Without warning she kicked off the engine of her solar-sail, causing the flap to close. Madison felt the familiar rush of adrenaline as she went free falling, plummeting towards the choppy waves of a stormy ocean. The boy who had previously tease her instantly felt a sense fear turn his veins cold; realizing that she was going to fall right on top of him. Hurriedly he grabbed a hold of his sail, jerking the sail in front of him causing his flight to come to a screeching halt. Instantaneously Maison deployed her sail and turned on her engine, coming to a halt right in front of her companion. A worried face popped out from behind the sail, before it melted into a frown.

" What was that about me never catching you?" Madison questioned the boy.

" Not fair! You nearly killed me!" He pouted. " As well as yourself for that matter."

" I swear Micheal, you sound just like your mom." Madison rolled her eyes, thinking of her pestering aunt.

" Do not!" Micheal yelped. " If I was you'd be in big trouble for being out here, let alone those clothes."

" What?" Madison questioned in mock horror.

She then motioned to the brown pants that were old, patched, hand-me-downs of her father. Making a sweeping motion from a pair of Micheal's work boots, to a loose cotton shirt, a black ribbon keeping her hair in place. A small leather belt securing her outfit from falling off; the items much too large and unflattering for a woman's stature. Two gold hoop earrings completing her outrageous ensemble.

" Why Micheal? You don't think I look 'a vision of respect and charm'?" Madison quoted Aunt Norien, as she fluttered her eyes comically at her cousin.

" Yeah, well more like a vision of a cheater!" Micheal retorted still angered about the stunt she pulled.

" Would it make it better if I kissed your boo-boo? Huh little boy?" Madison teased, before zooming up to the edge of a jagged cliff.

" Hey!" Micheal put his sail into gear, sailing next to her. " I'm only two years younger than you!"

To put emphasis on his point, Micheal cut in front of her and landed on the cliff; Madison quickly landing next to him. He gave her a victorious smirk as Madison ruffled his hair fondly, before turning off her engine. She then tiredly flopped to the ground, catching her breath. Micheal joined her as they looked out onto the sun starting to sink beneath the waves. Madison observed her cousin, from what she could remember of her uncle Thomas he had the same dark hair and slender nose as Micheal.

She knew that the reason why they bonded so well was because each grew up missing a parent. She felt a pang of sympathy, wondering what life would be like if her uncle hadn't been involved in cargo ship accident. He was a serviceman and while working on a routine cargo ship there was an explosion with the solar engine; he had been standing right next to it. She knew her aunt Norien wouldn't have had to move in with her while her father was away. For that Madison felt a bit guilty, because she wouldn't want Micheal to live anywhere else.

_' Hell, I'm not sure what I would do if aunt Norien wasn't there to explain 'my time of the month.'' _Madison internally smirked.

" This view's amazing." Micheal stated, shaking Madison from her revere.

" Yeah, I bet the view is more amazing up there." Madison commented looking heavenward. " Could you imagine what it must be like? To soar on a military ship, fighting off pirates with a sonic pistol. Meet different species, do what you please. The law not applying to you, while getting to travel through galaxies."

"Sounds like you want to be a Glider more than a spacer." Micheal stated with a knowing smile. " They don't have to give reason to anyone but the Galatical Council. Going on missions, hundreds of dollars for each accomplishment."

" That would be nice." Madison agreed glumly. " In all honesty, I don't know how much longer my dad's going to be a spacer; with his health. I doubt Norien's antique shop will give much support."

" I guess it's up to you then." He replied, a perplexed look growing on Madison's face. " You better find a rich man to marry."

Micheal chuckled as Madison playfully punched his arm. She then lay down onto her back, playing with the familiar locket around her neck. Lacing her hands behind her head, brown eyes took in the pale twinkle of far off stars. Spotting the north star, she found herself wishing she'd brought her telescope.

" Wish I could see the stars better though." She voiced her musings.

" It's already sunset." He reasoned.

" Hm." Madison agreed.

" SUNSET!?"

Madison bolted upright as she started packing up her solar-sail, while Micheal copied her with a questioning expression. It wasn't until they were racing towards the house that Micheal remembered that his mother and Uncle Arthur would be back from dinner soon. Hurriedly they ran to the back of the house, hopping the gate to the backyard. Quietly they climbed through Madison's window then quickly deposited the solar-sails underneath Madison's bed.

" Now do you remember what we did tonight?" Madison questioned, frantically pulling her hair into a bun.

" We went over my numbers, then watched Space Wars." Micheal repeated, tugging off his dirty shirt.

" Good, now go hop in the shower then get your bed clothes on." Madison ordered, pushing her cousin out the door. " If Norien catches me like this I'm going to wish I stayed home."

Micheal scurried to the bathroom while Madison frantically pulled off her belt, removing her shirt and pants. Just as she started on her boots, she froze hearing the sound of the front door sliding open. The sounds of her father and Norien talking in hushed tones before Norien called out to her son and niece.

" We're home!" Her father added.

Madison abandoned tugging on her boot straps as she just started tugging them off. After she got one off she took her other boot in her hands and started pulling; hopping up and down frantically.

" Madison?" She heard her aunt approach her door.

" AH!" Madison yelped as she pulled a little too hard and fell to the floor with a thump.

" Are you alright dear?" Norien questioned.

" Uh, one moment!" Madison called, tugging her blue nightgown over her head.

Madison reached to open the door before she caught a glimpse of her head in her mirror. She frowned at the dust that had settled on her face from sailing in the canyon. She quickly went to her water basin and washed her face and hands. Madison didn't even want to think about the state of her hair, stuffing the tangled mess beneath a lacy night cap Norien bought her.

" Yes?" Madison asked calmly, opening her door.

" There you are, I just wanted to ask how Micheal was tonight." Norien explained with a skeptic look. " Madison, you looked flushed! Are you out of breath?"

" What?" Madison conciously slowed her breathing. " No, I just finished a bath. Micheal's in there now I believe."

Norien didn't seem to believe her, so Madison walked from her room to the living room. She greeted her father as he hugged her and questioned how Micheal was. After assuring them everything went fine they sat down. Arthur sat slowly, propping his knee up on the wooden table before him. Norien instantly placed a medipack on his knee; that seemed twice as swollen as his other. Madison decided not to comment on the matter, taking her seat next to her father as they turned on the local news. Micheal joined them soon after, greeting his uncle and sitting next to his cousin; sharing a knowing smile with her.

" Well now that we're all gathered, I have an announcement to make." Norien stated, standing from her rocking chair.

Madison rolled her eyes as her father muted the holographic screen. Micheal poked her tauntingly, knowing that her 'surprises' usually had something to do with finding a young man for her. Madison give him a worried look before turning her attention to the woman before her.

" Tomorrow night, I've invited the Masons over for dinner." Norien stated.

The two cousins instantly groaned, Arthur soon shushing them.

" Madison you will finally have a great example of what qualities you will find in a proper young woman." Norien continued. " Katrina Mason is a wonderful girl!"

_' More like the dumbest blond and biggest whore I've ever seen.' _Madison thought darkly at the memory of her neighbor.

" Micheal you can associate yourself with Newton! He's such a kind boy!"

" Yeah, if your a complete geek who gets off on math equations." Micheal mumbled to himself.

Madison snorted, trying to hold back her laughter. Although one threatening look from the spacer beside her and Madison forced herself to swallow it. Even though he spent only two years in the Space Force, Arthur seemed to retain the strict punishments.

" Since we will be in such esteemed company, I expect both of you to be on your best behavior. I also have it on good authority that their eldest son, Lenard is home on vacation from his first year at the university." Norien gave a pointed look at Madison.

Madison didn't bother to stifle her groan while her father shifted uncomfortably next to her. Micheal snickered at her discomfort but before she could make him be quiet there was a loud pounding on the door. Norien questioned as to who would be knocking this late, while Arthur struggled to stand quickly. Madison helped him stand steadily on his feet, while Micheal answered the door.

" Who is it?" Micheal demanded.

" Police-bots. We have one urgent message for an Arthur Kingsley!" A monotone voice answered.

Arthur strode towards the door as he greeted the robots. Madison watched silently as the Police-bots confirmed his identity before handing him a sealed letter. When he inquired what it contained, the robots merely stated that it was classified information. After exchanging farewells, Arthur closed the door and turned back to his family. It was silent as they stared at him questioning, clearly waiting to see what was so important. Arthur opened the letter scanning it, pausing at the very end. Madison felt her stomach clench as her father's brow furrowed, his expression grim.

" Dad?" Madison spoke.

" It's late I believe you two should get to bed." Arthur focused his attention towards the two teenagers.

" Dad what was the letter about?" Madison pressed.

" Nothing of your concern." Came his short reply.

" Police-bots show up on our door and I shouldn't be concerned!?" Madison question incredulously.

" Madison stop bieng so stubborn!" Arthur commanded, his blue eyes slicing through her like ice. "You and Micheal go to bed _now_."

Madison gave him a defiant look, grabbing Micheal's arm as a sign to leave; she knew this was a battle she was not going to win. After saying goodnight to her cousin Madison turned out her light and settled into bed. She stared at the wall in anger, her jaw clenching and unclenching. She silently stayed in the position, waiting until Norien made her cue. Minutes later Norien peeked into her room, observing her soft breathing and relaxed expression. Madison waited until she could no longer sense the light through her closed eyes, hearing a satisfying click of her door closing. Immediately she hopped out bed and open her window. Standing on the ledge of her window she pulled herself up onto the roof. Struggling a moment with her nightgown, silently damning its long skirts to hell. She then carefully walked along the roof shillings barefoot silently. Sitting on the pointed ledge at the top, she could hear father's voice through the open skylight located directly above the living room.

" Shit." She hissed, unable to make out the words being said.

" Need one of these?"

Madison jumped only to see Micheal carefully sitting next to her. She smirked, chiding herself for not thinking he would join her sooner or later. After all it was a favorite hiding place of theirs since Madison could remember. He handed her a blue ear piece before putting the other in his ear. Micheal then set down a black, small sphere as close to the skylight as he could. Instantly the microphone picked up the voices sending the sound waves clearly to the headsets.

" You better not use this crap on me." Madison warned her cousin.

He merely shrugged before they turned back to the adults conversation. Madison could make out the worried tone of her aunt Norien before Arthur's rough voice cut in; he was agitated.

_" It's not as though_ _I can ignore it Norien, it's an official draft from the Commander-In-Chief! Hell even the Gliders are involved."_

_" Well couldn't you be escused, for medical purposes?"_

_" The only way I could be excused is if I have a son to send in my stead."_

_" Would they draft Micheal!?"_

Madison looked over to her cousin, watching as he looked at the skylight grimly.

_" Possibly. As of now its only a call for those who are or have been in service."_

Micheal exhaled quietly, although Madison looked only sent him a tight smile.

_" All this over a band of pirates? For God's sakes!"_

_" It's not just that, this 'band of pirates' are growing at an alarming rate in numbers. The Galatical Force has rounded at least a hundred under command. The Galatical Council is starting to worry, they've already received threats."_

_" So they need to send an army?"_

_" Norien, if anything they're just focusing on building one. A scare tactic honestly, probably just training. I doubt I will see action."_

_" They would not put out a draft for a scare tactic."_

_" There's also undisclosed information that the pirates in question may have a new weapon."_

_" Weapon? Something horrible enough to start a war?"_

_"...It would seem so."_

_" When do you leave?"_

_" A week from today."_

_" You just got here, what about Madi-"_

_" I know, alright!?"_

There was a sound of a chair screeching against the wood floor. Arthur's heavy and uneven footsteps could be heard walking down the through the house.

SLAM!

Madison jumped at the sound, remaining frozen in a mix of surprise and horror. Micheal slowly retrieved the microphone, taking out his ear piece. He looked towards his cousin, unsure of what to say. Madison didn't move a muscle the only way you could see she was still breathing was her soft steady breath. He could see the wheels turning in her mind, her eyes darting back and forth. An unconscious habit that hinted she was desperately trying to think of a solution.

" Madison..." Micheal pause. " I'm sorry."

" Me too."

With that Madison wordlessly removed her earpiece handing it back to her cousin. Carefully she climbed back down to her window, silently entering her room. With shaky legs she pulled off her lacy night cap and flung it across the room. Ripping the ribbon from her hair she plopped down on her bed, the hinges squeaking in protest. It wasn't until an minutes later when she was under covers waiting for sleep to come, that the tears came. One by one they silently fell down her cheeks.

It wasn't until she was on the verge of unconsciousness that a plan formed.

* * *

**Wow! Really long chapter! I hadn't really planned it too be this long but I suppose you guys deserve it for waiting so patiently! So uhm, not really my best work but I think I did okay! haha And sorry for all the grammatical/spelling errors I didn't catch, it's 3 am and I just really would like to post this chapter! **

**Anywho leave a review! They're like crack to me! Haha**


End file.
